User talk:MrArceus/Archive1
This is a user archive. Please edit MrArceus' current talk page. Hi there! Welcome to the Pokémon Wiki!Added by Richard1990Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please sign in every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 21:13, October 1, 2010 Evanf Congrats! You are our 21st user in the past 6 days... We have been busy.... I am tired of saying this.... Well I have not introduced Myself, I am Evanf Chief Editor and Leader of Project Rocket. Have Fun!! ^_^ Evanf (Talk) RE: Pokemon Games Hello There! Yes I do have pokémon games the first pokémon games I had was Pokémon:Emerald and my newest pokémon games heartgold and soulsliver (yes I have them both) and I named my emrald charcter Emerld (At the time i didn't know how to spell emerald) and for heartgold and sould sliver (I named the chareters the same) Gold. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 22:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pokemon Games (Reply) Yeah to tell you the truth I desided that my team history was WAY to long so I made a Page for it click here to view the page I created for it. And Also I'm going to get Black when it comes out and you might have guessed that I'm going to name my charcter Black. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 22:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Badges I have seen them on other Wikias, but I don't know how they could be added, you could always ask Charitwo since their the bureaucrat here. Crimsonnavy. 23:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) History of your team Ha ha! It's kinda funny finding a wild Arceus at the beging of your journry. And after battle once it evolved LOL! You are funny! Good luck editing this wiki. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 00:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I LAUGHED SO HARD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 01:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Badges Done! --CharitwoTalk 03:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ok! Ok Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 11:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I read it... It wasn't too funny and Dialga is genderless not a boy! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 21:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Edit One thing is that I and type quikly and you just need to be fast really there is no secret.. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 00:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please try to not add useless categories to articles. Crimsonnavy. 18:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mean stop adding Categories all together, I just meant could you stop adding categories the articles didn't need. Crimsonnavy. 17:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL It was funny but how could they spank mewtwo? It has a shield around it. And you know, I think that you shouldn't quit becuse mostly some users get at a point were you are. To tell you Back when I had 348 edits was when I thought people hated me but That didn't make me quit! So later with 1000 edits , people started to like me more. I'm not forsing you do what you want to do. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 12:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Quiting Okay I'm in. PS. The reason it says quiting is because this is a reply. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 23:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pokemon Games I have Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heartgold, Soulsilver, Pokemon ranger, PMD, PMD2, PMD3, XD, Stadium 1 and 2, I think thats it. They each have a different name on them, but my Heartgold and Soulsilver characters are named Crimson and Navy, hence my user name. What games do you have? Crimsonnavy. 23:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Games I own Why would someone not believe you? Its not like your saying something like "I have every game in every language." Crimsonnavy. 23:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool I've got the lucky 2000th edit! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 23:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi there! Why, yes, I do need some help with Ruby. I made it to the cave where Team Magma's hiding out, and i need some help getting to Groundon. Can you help? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD, the Charizard fan!']] Talk to me! (and notice my PokeBall colored signature...) 23:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: User of the month and other stuff That sound like a good idea, you could ask Gaehwasan to make a template for that. And about Admin status, it's not just how many edits you make it's the quality of the edits too, I became an admin by undoing alot of vandalism and removing copied info from articles, but whatever you do don't ask Charitwo to be an admin, that usually takes you off the list of users that could be Admins. Just fair warning. Crimsonnavy. 00:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :They are good edits, but I mean like adding content to articles that have Stub templates or just adding other info to smaller pages. If you keep making good edits, you'll most likely become an admin. Crimsonnavy. 00:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Gaehwasan is usually pretty active, they did make many of the templates that we have been using, including the PokémonCharacterBox Template, which was made by request. Crimsonnavy. 00:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::They're not the "official" template creator here, but they have made many good templates for articles, such as the navigation templates on articles about locations. Crimsonnavy. 00:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Usually. Crimsonnavy. 01:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Pokemon Hey MrArceus! What's your favorite pokémon? put this on your user page and tell everybody on wiki! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 00:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) PKMN Games I own the following Pokemon Games... *Pokemon Red *Pokemon Blue *Pokemon Yellow *Pokemon Gold *Pokemon Silver *Pokemon Crystal *Pokemon Ruby *Pokemon Sapphire *Pokemon Emerald *Pokemon FireRed *Pokemon LeafGreen *Pokemon Diamond *Pokemon Pearl *Pokemon Platinum *Pokemon HeartGold *Pokemon SoulSilver *Pokemon White RE: PKMN Games Yeah, i really liked the Third Generation beacuse to me the Pokemon were really cool. my pokemon team usually was something like my starter for a powerhouse, then Altaria or Flygon for a powerhouse, Cacturne for a strong grass type, manetric for a strong elec type, Walrein for a powerhouse, Aggron for a defensive pokemon or Armaldo for a strong offensive pokemon. The third gen has so many pokemon in it you could like have endless combos. The only prob is that the pokemon don't have the strongest moves and when you encounter Winoana with her Altaria that knows EARTHQUAKE you don't have anything to counter that with except for a Snorunt or Sealeo. The elite four are pretty beasty too. =) RE: Strategy Here is my strategy that i mostly use with a Tentacruel *Use bind to decrease health *Then use poisen to make it lose even more health *Use a really strong move like Sludge Bomb or Hydro Pump to finish it off or flinch it I do this with a good defense or offense pokemon *Use iron defense like 20 times *Use bulk up to raise def and atk *Finish em off By the way..............Daikenki FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RE:Nice Yeah, sure, I'll join PokePower =) PokePower Yeah, go ahead with adding it. And i'll press the signature button from now on =) BTW i am not going to be here from about 12:50 - 1:30 today Re:Template(again) I'm sure they get back to you about it. What Forum do you mean? BTW, Sgt Sprinkles has already apologized to Franky Bob, besides that comment is almost a month old. Crimsonnavy. 17:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :You could ask Latiasfan001 about being an admin on there, He started the forum. Crimsonnavy. 18:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::They'll get back to you soon. Just wait a while. Crimsonnavy. 18:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::What's the focus of the group? Crimsonnavy. 19:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Again, What's the focus of the group? Crimsonnavy. 23:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, why not. Crimsonnavy. 23:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Great Job I know right!!!!! Conway is da bomb!Daikenki 18:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: I know dude, i hear ya. Conway as all the cool pokemon like Aggron and Slowking, and I like Ash, and Barry cause he is an idiot in a good way=) Daikenki 18:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Page Check out Conway's Aggron!!!!! Daikenki 19:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Well I created one of the userboxes you aksed me to make: more comming soon Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 19:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Time I'm tring to work on the userbox, but please don't stop me. Okay? Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 20:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Guess What...! I made the new userbox: Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 20:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Picture Wow! Your picture is better than the last! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 21:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks and I do like your new Pic, I was thinking of changing mine too.Crimsonnavy. 21:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) PokePower Oh and BTW I'm joining your club! But, will you fix the name it's really:Poképower not Pokepower. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 21:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) PokePower:Okay! Okay..but I can be the userbox maker too? Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|History of my pokémon team!) 21:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Making New Userbox I'm making a new userbox I'll show it to you when I'm done. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 21:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Female Userbox... The new userbox is for female users only... I'll give you the link Template:Female Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 21:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Picture AWESOMENESS!!!! Of, and thanks for making me the "Multi Purpose" guy for PokePower! Can't wait to have a really good orginazation! Daikenki 22:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Project Anime I think we should start (or have started) "Project Anime". Below are what they should include... *Full Trainer's Pokemon Pages (EX: Misty's Gyarados) *All characters that appear in anime are catagorized *All Pokemon Episodes are made pages and/or documented *Gym Leaders Receive Pokemon Pages *Elite Four and Champions receive Pokemon Pages *Rivals have pictures from game and animé What do you think? Daikenki 22:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Template I'm making a template for the poképower... Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 22:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Pokepower Template Here it is (I didn't do too much work although): MrArceus is a member of PokePower. Any questions about PokePower should be asked here.Like it? Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 22:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) PokePower Projects Here are some projects PokéPower should include.... Project Dex *Full Dex has pic of pokemon with it that appears when you see a team in a game *Japanese and American names *Dex Number Project Yin - Yang *Pokemon Black and White features have pages and aren't stubs *BW Pokemon are not stubs anymore *Sprites are included *Who has each pokemon in the anime Project Bronze *Remove all stub pages *Every page has at least 3 categories *Pokemon pages have all sprites Project Silver *All pokemon have proper grammer in pages *Create an AniméDex *Every Major character page is created Project Gold *All anime characters have pages and pokemon pages *All pokemon game pages are created with full summaries *Walktroughs for every game are created *Evil Teams are fully summarized *Every page has 5 categories *Sprite Resource Page is created *Every move has a page *Every ability has a page *Completed PokeDex *No Stubs *No Red Links Yes it seems like alot, but we could have a project in affect for about 2 months after Project Anime is completed. Project Gold could have about 5 months. And people who are really dedicated to projects may have a chance to be a member of PokePower. What do you think? Daikenki 22:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) edit Ranks of PokePower This is just a suggestion, but we should have something like the 5 ranks. They should be... *'Lord of Editing' (Leader, Deletes Vandalism, and Edits Alot) *'Multi Purpose No. 1' (Mixes of Everything, Has Most Points) *'Multi Purpose No. 2' (Mixes of Everything) *'Graphic Artist' (Makes Sprites, Templates, and Adds tons of Photos, Edits Pages) *'Link Master' (Makes Pages, Is Part of Many Wikis, Adds Many Categories, Makes Blogs, Represents Our Wiki in Community Central, Edits Pages) Anyone else has to be The Editors who can replace a member if they withdraw from PokéPower. So, what do you think? Oh, and by the way, Project Anime is Active! Daikenki 23:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh, hey MrArceus! I got to Groundon, beat him in 1 hit, beat Wallace and now I'm currently in Ever Grande City. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD, the Charizard fan!']] Talk to me! (and notice my PokeBall colored signature...) 00:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Template I'm not really working. Why? Do you want me to create another template, I'm free right now. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 00:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Conway Template Done! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 00:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Lance Userbox Here's the Lance Template: is a fan of Lance! |id-c=red |info-c= darkred }} PS. You can make me make any template at any time idk I've got nothing to do anyways. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 00:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) K! Do you or me want to make a blog or something talking about it? Ya know, that it is active? Daikenki 00:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Lance template? Why do you want me to make another? Diffrent words but same meaning. Just asking, If you can give me a good reason I will do it. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 01:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Summaries May i add my summary to PokePower please? Daikenki 01:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New Userbox Hello I made a new userbox but idk if you like it.... Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 11:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Pirates Online? I never heard about if you can give me a link I might be able to make it. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 11:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Pirates Template Here ya go! plays Pirates online!}} RE:Time Yes I'm on Wiki. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 22:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month I vote you, MrArceus, cause you are really appreciated on this wiki for creating PokePower. If I had a second, I would chose Franky bob because he works really hard on this wiki. Daikenki 22:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Colo(u)r? What colo(u)r would you like? Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 22:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Text color? Above shows it all. Template You never told me what text color so I did it black and here it is! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 22:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Drew Pages If you have time, can you help me with Drew's Pokemon Pages? Daikenki 22:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Where do you do that??? Daikenki 23:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) First PP Meeting? When will the first PokéPower Meeting take place??? Daikenki 00:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Updated Pokepower template Like the new verson of the pokepower template? Should I change it back? Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 20:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sonic and Ben 10 template Okay I'll make it in a while ,because I'm kinda busy right now. And also do you want Ben to be a grown up of kid? Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 21:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Forums Sure!, just give me a sec. The Latias Fan 01:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) oops..you need to create an account first The Latias Fan 01:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG! OMG I'm so sorry I forgot I'll start on it rightaway! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 02:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Okayyyyy okay ill make u an admin The Latias Fan 02:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates Here is one of the templates: Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 02:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's the new ben 10 one: Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 02:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) admin ok thanks! can u create some boards? im logging off now The Latias Fan 02:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ban this unregistered I warned them and I will block them if they keep vandalizing that page. Crimsonnavy. 16:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) PP Hey wassup, just wanted to tell u that i joind Pokepower if thats ok. The Latias Fan 10:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:User of the month First, I am sorry for the late message I was busy for the last few days. Okay I am finish with the Template:User of the Month I think its a better idea we have nomination and I do not think I am qualified to choose a user. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 20:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry the Nomination notice is also featured on the Main Page under Featured Pokémon. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 20:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know I can if you give me a list of noteworthy users. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 :::We will have a poll later we need more nomination and other users nomination I will just drop the "short statement" requirement. ::Yes, thats a better idea since poll resets if it is edited. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 21:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :But wait for more people to voice their opinion before voting like set a election date (eg "October 29 - 31, 2010") or some thing. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 21:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::If people had read and listen it won't became a chaos in a voting process there will always a nomination first before election. I stated at the top the dates for nomination and election but people were just eager to vote and skip the nomination process. Also the polls will start on October 27 through 31. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 18:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Since the process is already screw up yes lets just start the polling now. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 19:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :This confusion may have been partly my fault, I misphrased the section of the Template:News based on the user of the month, but I fixed it. Crimsonnavy. 19:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You know what let just vote this month I add the polls to the front we will do it better next month. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 19:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it matter admin or not they are still user who contribute to improve this wiki they just got more power to make this wiki better. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 19:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature Go to Special:Preferences find Signature insert and fill in the (BRACKETS) — (NAME or ANY LETTERS)link=User:(NAME) Opps Sorry!!! I forgot to the files extensions. I'll make it easier for you. — Mr. Arceus Or this ,[MrArceus . Crimsonnavy 20:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) PokePower I made a navigation template for PokePower members, , you can add it to your user page. Franky bob, Latiasfan001and myself have already added it to ours. Crimsonnavy 20:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome. Crimsonnavy 21:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Crimsonnavy 21:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah you can make another wiki, but I suggest that you make sure that there isn't wiki based on it already. Crimsonnavy 22:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked at it. Crimsonnavy 22:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pokekpower ok ill get 800 edits The Latias Fan 10:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 811 edits when i signed this, I had 811 edits, not counting this one. The Latias Fan 10:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I apologize. I haven't been here beacuse I was house sitting my neighbor's house =) Daikenki 21:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Poll Creation Okay heres how: Question Awnswer 1 Awnswer 2 Awnswer 3 And you can keep adding more answers Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 00:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your question Well neither I nor Gaehwasan can give you Admin status, only the bureaucrat can give you admin status, which is charitwo. Crimsonnavy 16:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Charitwo only makes admins when we need them and he made Keflonitis and me admins last month. Crimsonnavy 20:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It's up to you. Crimsonnavy 20:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) edit PokePower What is Pokepower? And can I join? ^_^ Evanf edit PokePower Yeah. I used to edit all the time but I got stuck on the MySims wiki for a while. Sorry I will edit them both. Evanf PokePower 2 So I am a multi-tasker. I look through things as in Pending. And what do I do as in, add pics, look over for current info? anything? ^_^ Evanf :We could call you a builder since you're good at creating and building up articles. Crimsonnavy 21:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply I have already read through the page at least 6 times and I don't think we can make brand new badges. Crimsonnavy 00:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) The only thing close to it saying New badge is: You can create a new set of badges that reward users for editing pages in a particular category. Which I think means I can edit duplicates of existing badges, but I can't get that feature to work. Crimsonnavy 00:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: FotM Go ahead edit the poll once November starts the only thing I can tell you its only use for trivial purpose and any person can change it. Also your question about adminship I believe you make a good administrator but I am incapable to give any status adminship. — Gaehwasantalk 会話 09:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Absence Hey MrArceus! I'm sorry I haven't been on for a while. See, my computer suddenly crashed and it took 5 days to fix it. I will be sure to get right back to work by Tonight or Thursday. And by the way, sorry i was absent for the meeting. Also, is''' Project Anime '''still in effect? Cause the next pages I will work on are Harley, Tyson, and Garry. Thanks for understanding =). Daikenki 22:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC)